


Doctor Nishikino

by NiamhNishikino



Series: Morioh. A Bizarre Town [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Post-Season/Series 07, Season/Series 07, Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhNishikino/pseuds/NiamhNishikino
Summary: The Doctor finds himself in Japan and meets his new companion, Nishikino Maki, a student at Otonokizaka High School, however, she is more important than he first could have ever anticipated.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Nishikino Maki/Original Character(s)
Series: Morioh. A Bizarre Town [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811893
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Maki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor takes a visit to Japan, but finds a bit more than he bargained for when saving a young girl and trying to get into contact with her boyfriend.

“Fancy a little bit of Japan? Japan sounds great” The Doctor spoke to himself as he did often, adjusting his bow tie and flipping a lever, taking off in the TARDIS.

The Doctor excitedly ran out of his blue box and into the street of a bustling town.

”Morioh, Japan. Not far off from Tokyo.” He said, sticking his tongue out. “A surprising amount of off world activity here. Nothing hostile it seems” He mumbled to himself, jogging into the town to see the sights.

Not too far away, μ’s were practicing one of their many dance routines on the roof of Otonokizaka High School.

”One, Two, Three. Come on Ladies keep in time!” Angus shouted. Angus was an exchange student from the UK, he helped μ’s with their physical training, and he was dating Nishikino Maki.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he looked at it, his face dropping.   
“So sorry ladies, I’ve got somewhere to be. Let’s pick up again tomorrow, yeah?” He dismissed the girls, walking over to Maki and giving her a small peck on the cheek.

”Josuke needs to see me. I’ll call you when I get home. Stay safe okay?” Angus smiled. Maki huffed, her face blushing with embarrassment.

”Sure. Whatever” Maki folded her arms with a huff, walking to her bags to grab a bottle of water as her boyfriend left the premises, running.

”Aren’t you worried about him, Maki?” Umi asked, “He’s acting rather suspicious”

Maki pondered on this. She hated showing her emotions in public, or at all. Parents that gave a farce of being good but never even showing care for her achievements was a factor to play in this, so she shrugged, leaving the roof.

Maki soon left the school after getting changed back into her uniform, walking down the street.

”I wonder what he’s really doing” she sighed to herself, slapping herself in the face for worrying so much.

She crossed the road without looking, suddenly hearing a hooting sound and looking, seeing a car barrelling down the road, about to hit her, all of a sudden, she was pushed out of the way by a man. A foreigner, wearing a bow tie and a tweed jacket.

”You should look where you’re going you silly little girl” the man mumbled, brushing himself off as he got up.

”S-sorry. I just had something on my mind.. w-who are you?” Maki stuttered, shock overcoming her.

”Come on, let’s get you a cup of tea” He said, getting Maki onto her feet and putting his jacket around her.

”What’s that blue box?” Maki asked him, when he was walking towards it.

”It’s a police box. It says that. You get what it says on the tin I suppose. Now, come on, chop chop” He said, pushing her into the box. Her eyes grew wide as she looked all around.

”but.. that’s not possible” Maki fell to her knees as she entered, the entire box having a larger interior than exterior.

”Yeah I get that a lot, oh well, come on, cup of tea yes thats why you’re here. Come on”

”but.. but the calculations alone would take hundreds of years to work out how to do this, and the power required to have this actually work is ridiculous” Maki mumbled, her eyes glowing.

The Doctor grabbed her and sat her down on a seat, handing her a blanket and a cup of tea.

”Who are you?” Maki asked bluntly, looking at the man.

”I’m the Doctor. But that’s not important. Why were you trying to get yourself killed?” He asked, taking a seat opposite her and laying back.

“Well.. it started with my boyfriend..”

”Ah, boys. Young love. It’s a great thing, I’ve been married more times than you can imagine” The Doctor rambled on. “Sorry, what was your name?”

”Uh.. Nishikino. Nishikino Maki.” 

“A great name, and your boyfriends name?”

”I don’t know why any of this is important. Tell me why you have a blue box that’s bigger on the inside.” Maki interrogated, putting the cup of tea on the floor and taking the blanket off of her.

”Simply put, it’s a time machine. Yeah, I’m from off world, it’s not really that important.” The Doctor boasted, running around the console to the other side and pressing a few buttons.

”So.. you’re an alien? How is your Japanese so good then?” Maki asked, not phased.

”My.. Japanese...? Oh yes! My translation circuits. My TARDIS translates a lot of languages, to me you’re speaking English. It didn’t cross my mind really.” The Doctor said with a shrug. “It’s a time machine, it can do a lot of things.”

”A time machine? Wait wait... did you build this?” Maki asked, getting up from her seat and walking over to the console.

”Not exactly. My people are very clever, they used to build these all the time”

”Your people?”

”Yes, well, I’m from another planet.”

"Which one?"

The Doctor paused before answering. Was the Time War really a myth, it was so far in his past he couldn't be certain if what he did was right or not. "Gallifrey"

”Gallifrey... but that world disappeared from the nights sky thousands of years ago.. you can’t be..”

”Never mind that. I think you should get going home now, I fancy going to the Mars Bar. A bar, on Mars, owned by the Mars corporation, named after their chocolate bar. A few hundred years in the future.” The Doctor said, moving some dials on the console.

”Wait. Doctor. C-can I come?” Maki asked shyly.

”Don’t you have... school? I don’t know what humans do. Pop along and make babies with your boyfriend or something.”

”well.. yeah.. but this is a time machine right? Whatever my boyfriend is doing, I’m sure it can’t be as cool as travelling to another world” She said, brushing the console. “and.. I’m not going to have a chance to travel the world when I’m older. I’m going to be the head doctor of my family’s hospital.. it’s now or never”

”Oh alright then. But keep up and don’t wander off. Got that?” The Doctor gave in

”I can take care of myself thank you very much.”

”Where to first, Maki? Mesopotamia? Or perhaps the Siege of Troy, the destruction of the Berlin Wall? Where suits you?”

”I’ve never been to Egypt..” Maki said slowly

”Oh but Egypt is so boring!” The Doctor whined

”You asked!” Maki huffed, folding her arms.

”Alright then, Egypt it is!” The Doctor shouted. Before he could take off though, Maki stopped him.

”Can I call my boyfriend first? Just incase something happens?” She asked, rubbing her arms nervously.

The Doctor looked at the young girl, seeing embarrassment and pain in her eyes, he slowly walked over to her and touched her shoulder.

”What’s wrong?” He asked softly, her eyes tearing up.

”I-it’s just..” Maki mumbled. “Nothing. It’s nothing”

”Are you sure? You nearly got yourself killed because of him, I don’t think that’s nothing.” The Doctor retorted, a slight soft anger to his tone.

”He’s just been.. going off on his own.. he says he’s meeting his friends but he always treats it like an emergency.. I’m scared..” Maki cried softly, scared to show her emotions.

The Doctor stepped back slightly, remembering the strange amount of off world activity from before.

”What’s his name?” The Doctor asked

”A-angus. Angus Davies” Maki replied with a stutter.

”An Englishman! Well, shouldn’t be too hard to talk to him then, ey?” The Doctor said with a smile, going to his console and flipping a switch.

“W-what’s happening?!” Maki asked as the TARDIS started taking off.

“We’re taking a trip to see what your boyfriend is up to, right here, right now” He took Maki’s phone from her hands and placed it on the console, holding a stethoscope to it and calling Angus.

”Locked on! Let’s move it!” The Doctor smiled, flipping another switch, before the TARDIS shook around like a strong earthquake, the console sparking, sending the Doctor flying back, the TARDIS materializing back in its original place.

”What just happened?” Maki asked, The Doctor scratched his head with confusion.

”Well that doesn’t happen too often, time locked events aren’t easy to get into.. whoever your boyfriend is, he’s special.”

“And..? Can we not get there?” Maki asked with confusion. The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and analyzed the phone signal when calling Angus.

”That’s certainly odd. It seems this city is full of time locks, alien activity, whatever you want to call it all.. it’s almost like... this is a weak point in the fabric of this part of the universe, it should be the easiest place to warp in and out of pocket dimensions like the underworld..” The Doctor mumbled. "Like a... it's like taking a shortcut in a race, going out of your way to find an easier and quicker way to your destination"

”What does any of that mean?” Maki asked, confused. The Doctor smiled, looking at her. 

“Well, basically, this city is a bit crazy. Not too crazy, just a bit, and your boyfriend, whoever he really is, is right at the eye of the storm, constantly.” The Doctor scanned Maki with his sonic. “And it seems like, you aren’t.. yet”

”What do you mean ‘yet’?” Maki asked, covering herself after being scanned.

”Maybe if you two have a kid..? I’m not a fortune teller, just a time traveler.”

”So.. you’re telling me my boyfriend is an alien?!” Maki asked with a shocked expression on her face, sitting down and holding her head in her hands.

”No! What? Why would he be- oh you know forget it. He's more like... he’s uh somehow related to all these incidents? It’s odd, let’s choose a later point in his time stream.. figure out what’s going on” The Doctor trotted to the console and flipped another lever, the TARDIS moved a few hours into the future, at Angus’s house.

“Come along! We’ll find out for sure who he is!”

”Doctor.. I don’t know..” Maki sighed, rubbing her arms. “He kept this a secret from me for a reason.. maybe we shouldn’t..?”

”There's off world activity in this city whether you like it or not, and the Unified Intelligence Taskforce depend on me to identify potential threats. I’m sorry Maki, but I must.”

Maki sniffled, her eyes watering slightly, she wiped her eyes and nodded, getting up and walking to the door of the TARDIS, exiting and knocking on Angus’s front door.

”Oh, Maki! What are you doing here so late?” Angus’s mum asked, with a confused look, the Doctor peering from inside the TARDIS.

”C-could I speak to Angus really quickly? It’s important.”

”Of course! He’s asleep at the moment, that lazy boy. Every time he comes home from talking to that Josuke boy his clothes are all tattered!” Ms. Davies rambled, going upstairs and fetching Angus, who came down still wearing his school uniform.

”Maki!” He shouted, grabbing her and pulling her into a hug.

”Angus.. we need to talk, can you follow me... just for a second..?”

”What’s up?” He asked, still standing in the door.

”I.. it’s hard to say. Just follow me.

Once he had stepped in the TARDIS, he was grabbed by the Doctor and shoved on a seat, not being allowed any time to gawk at the size.

”Who are you?” The Doctor questioned, a slight anger nipping at his vocal chords.

”Angus Davies, Class 1-B at Otonokizaka High School!”

”Why are you fighting off world threats? That job isn’t for civilians to do.”

”Doctor please stop!” Maki cried out.

”Doctor? You’re the Doctor?” Angus asked, a confused look on his face.

”You know me?” The Doctor asked, releasing his grasp slightly.

”Sorry, I thought you’d be younger.” Angus sighed, brushing it off. “Thanks for telling my girlfriend before I had a chance to say anything.” Angus said sarcastically. ”Unified Intelligence Taskforce special operative. I’m not supposed to tell anybody. Since they partnered with the Speedwagon Foundation on looking through supernatural threats, my family was ‘relocated’ here, they don’t know. Nobody here knows.”

”What about Josuke?” Maki asked, coming to his side.

”Josuke, Issei, all of those lot in the Occult club, they don’t know. All they know is I’m.. I’m a fighter.”

”So why didn’t you tell me?” Maki shouted at him. “I’m your girlfriend for God’s sake! You can trust me!” She shouted, tears in her eyes.

”Maki” The Doctor interjected “UNIT special operatives are not allowed to reveal their secret to anybody outside of UNIT, no matter the reason. He only told us because I’m pretty much his boss.”

”So.. so was all of this a lie, Angus? Am I just an alibi for you?” Maki cried out.

”You know you’re not. You’re the most important person in the world to me..” Angus softly spoke, pulling her into a hug, and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Ewww. You two need to know a time and a place" The Doctor said, looking at the two sharing an intimate moment.

"

”Alright pop off and make babies.. I’m off to the Mars bar.”

”Doctor.. I’m still coming, right?” Maki said through her tears, smiling.

”Only if you bring me along for the ride. You don’t keep in contact with UNIT much anymore, eh Doctor?” Angus repeated, looking at the Timelord.

”Oh alright. There’s a spare bedroom down that corridor. Do NOT use the one marked out Pond, okay?”

* * *

Angus woke up next to Maki, he wandered into the main console room and saw the Doctor reading a book.

”I saved your girlfriends life, you know” The Doctor said without looking back.

”You’ve saved a lot of people’s lives. That Dalek attack when I was a kid was scary stuff, I was lucky to not lose any family” Angus said, sitting down next to the Doctor.

”What aren’t you telling her, Angus?” The Doctor asked, closing his book and peering at the boy over his glasses.

”I’m allowed to keep secrets, Doctor” Angus sighed, his head in his hands.

”Those friends of yours.. they’re not human, right?” The Doctor asked, smiling smugly.

”Not exactly, but neither are you” Angus shrugged, crossing his legs.

”Morioh is a weak point in this universe, making it easy to hop to pocket dimensions, I can take a guess saying that’s what it’s all about?” The Doctor questioned.

“UNIT and the Speedwagon foundation teamed up, I think Torchwood Three are in negotiations to lend a hand to the investigation. I was sent out here to investigate the paranormal side while Doctor Kujo has been investigating the murders, turned out our paths crossed as his uncle, Josuke, was in my class”

”Theres no such thing as paranormal or supernatural. Every being has a home world. Who are your friends?”

”Devils, apparently”

”Well I suppose that would make sense. The underworld doesn’t exist in our universe, rather it’s more like a pocket dimension, like a bubble on the outside of the universe. Morioh is a weak point, the only other place comparable is this place called Bad Wolf Bay, in a parallel world I once visited. It makes it easy to pop in and out of here, allowing them to cross dimensions without damaging the fabric of the universe. Clever little creatures.”

“But.. most of them were once human, and were resurrected as devils” Angus said, still confused.

”Biological Meta-Crisis, they’re still human, if you looked at their DNA it’s just been spliced with a devils to augment their lifespan and allow them access to the abilities of that chosen race” The Doctor said, sipping a cup of tea that was on his lap. ”Besides, that at least gives me confirmation that something odd was up in this town. They're from the planet Daemos, living among the humans. Quite impressive they didn't try and steal the world, wouldn't be the first time.”

"You're mental, you know that?" Angus laughed.

"You're not who you say you are, Angus."

"What?"

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"I told you, I'm part of UNIT, that's all."

"But there's something bigger, isn't there?" The Doctor asked, flicking his hair out of his face. "You wouldn't have lasted this long"

Angus paused, looking at his hands, quivering, what looked like a faint spirit outlining his hands.

"I can see it Angus. You don't have to lie to me. That's why I'm wearing the glasses" The Doctor chirped, taking them off and standing up, dusting off crumbs from his earlier binge of Jammie Dodgers.

"I didn't say because I know Maki can't see it. She's just a normal human, not a time lord or a stand user, a devil or an angel." Angus sighed, getting up and touching his hands to the console of the TARDIS. "I could do so much, but she's kept me grounded. I don't want to lose her, so I've been.. noticeably absent from helping out with the others, or even continuing my work for UNIT. I'm either a coward or a killer."

"Rubbish. You came on the TARDIS to keep her safe, I've never seen a coward do that."

"Rather than facing my own problems?" Angus shouted back.

"ah.. yes.. I didn't think of that" The Doctor said awkwardly, looking at Angus.

"No.. you know what? She's safe with you, but my family.. they're back out there in a dangerous town with all kinds of strange creatures. Sure, you call them aliens, but they've made their homes here, they're more native than the two of us. I need to fight, to upkeep the peace, the protection of the human race, and to ensure that Nishikino Maki has a safe place to return to." Angus said, saluting the Doctor. "Doctor, take me back home"

"Humans.. you know I'll never understand you lot, you're all so.. narrow minded it baffles me honestly. Can’t you just.. be normal” The Doctor scoffed awkwardly, flapping his hands around, sighing and flipping a lever, with the TARDIS making a landing sound.

“Cheers for that. Make sure she’s not late back home, her parents will kill me.” Angus smiled, opening the doors of the TARDIS and stepping outside.

The Doctor looked at the monitor on his TARDIS console, displaying the scan he did on Nishikino Maki earlier.

**‘APRX 9 MONTHS SUBJECTIVE TIME REMAINING UNTIL TIMELINE CONVERGENCE. COUNTDOWN STARTED 2 HOURS AGO**

**‘ANCESTRY:**

**DOCTOR NISHIKINO (M)**

**NURSE KUJO (F)’**

The Doctor turned off the screen, refusing to read any more, scared of what his new companion was, or what she was to become.

“Now, take us somewhere great, old girl” The Doctor said to the TARDIS, stroking the console and flipping another lever, taking off with his new companion, Nishikino Maki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I wanted to make a Doctor Who fanfiction to tie into some of my other fics that I have ongoing right now. There will be a few crossover chapters on both ends in the future, but you don’t need to read those to enjoy this or that! If you want to know more about Angus’s secret background, he’s a supporting character in another fic of mine, Diamonds are Forever, and Maki and Angus’s relationship is explored more in Sunset Serenade
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. What’s Old is New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Maki take a trip to ancient Egypt, but are quickly spoiled when the Doctor’s old friend, Queen Nefertiti, tells him that an old enemy of his has resurfaced.

“Ancient Egypt, correct?” The Doctor said, a smile on his face.

”Yes well..” Maki responded shyly

”Oh don’t give me that look you asked” The Doctor retorted rather rudely.

”I’m just nervous is all” 

“No need, we’ll be in and out in a flash. Visit Nefertiti, see the pyramids, all that gubbins.” The Doctor blew her off, running around the console flicking levers and pressing buttons, the TARDIS taking off and flying through the time vortex.

”All sorted, landed.” The Doctor clapped, fixing his bow tie and opening the TARDIS door, revealing a palace with Mosaic’s, looking at Maki with a smug look.

”It’s not that impressive...” Maki huffed, folding her arms, the Doctor’s jaw dropped and he glared at her.

“Not that impressive? The entire scientific history of my people culminated into a form of space travel and it’s ‘not impressive’? Humans, you’re normally not so hard to please.” The Doctor sighed, twirling his sonic screwdriver around his fingers.

Maki smiled softly and took off her jacket. “Egypt.. wow”

”Well, I suppose it’s time we saw the sights”

* * *

The Doctor and Maki roamed the near empty palace. Occasionally a cat here, occasionally a servant there, eerily empty.

”It’s not normally supposed to be this empty, is it?” Maki asked, folding her arms.

”Well I was hoping we could have a chat with an old friend of mine but I suppose something might’ve happened” The Doctor shrugged, scanning the surrounding area.

”Doctor! It’s been so long!” A woman approached, a tapered blue headdress upon her head, winged eyeliner defining her eyes. “After you saved my kingdom from the locust attack I thought Egypt would never see you again”

”Ah yes well, it’s good to see you again Neffy” The Doctor said anxiously, scratching the back of his head.

“Neffy?” Maki asked, holding back a laugh.

”Oh yes, introductions. Neffy meet Maki, Maki, meet Queen Nefertiti” The Doctor introduced, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

“I’m afraid we have no time for such formalities, Doctor. Egypt is under attack once again” Nefertiti said, peering at the Doctor with stressed eyes.

“Attack?” Maki asked, recoiling her head back in shock.

Nefertiti simply turned her head and walked away, The Doctor grabbed Maki’s hand and the two followed her.

”For as long as the great Egypt has been alive, we have worshipped our God’s, but the God’s are angry. Seth, the God of disorder has been attacking our kingdom daily.” Nefertiti told them.

”The God’s? But the Egyptian pantheon is just a myth right?” Maki questioned.

”No.. all religions are rooted in some truth, Maki” The Doctor answered. “but.. I killed him. I killed Sutekh hundreds of years ago, before you were even born Nefertiti”

”I’m afraid not, Doctor” she answered, handing him a sheet of limestone with Coptic writing on it, the timelord glanced at it. Two words written on it.

”Doctor Who?”

”The chief priests and high priestesses couldn’t decipher the meaning before they handed it to me, it was found 4 days ago on the bank of the Nile.” Nefertiti sighed, “I knew this was a message, and I finally feel safe now that you are here.”

The Doctor bit his finger with anxiety, glancing at Maki.

”What does it mean, Doctor?” Maki asked, causing him to sigh and hold his head in his hands.

”Sutekh, he’s looking for me. I destroyed his dominion over this earth as he was abusing his power. He wants his revenge..” The Doctor mumbled, suddenly, he turned to Maki and placed his hands on her shoulders.

”Don’t wander off, do everything I ask, okay? It’s not safe here anymore Maki” The Doctor warned, placing his head against hers. “I promised I’d keep you safe and that’s a promise I’m going to keep”

”Doctor, I don’t need your help I’m going to be fine, it’s just some dumb ox-headed alien, right?” Maki asked, glancing at Nefertiti standing behind the Doctor.

”and, as we both know, I am the.. Empress of Japan, Nefertiti and I have a lot in common” Maki lied, gulping and turning red. “You can go do your work and we shall keep each other safe”

”A wonderful idea, don’t you agree Doctor? Ladies do need time to themselves after all” Nefertiti entered the conversation, removing the Doctor from Maki’s sighed. 

“Empress..?” Nefertiti looked at Maki, confused.

”Nishikino. Empire of Japan, several thousand units east of here” Maki smiled, glancing at the Doctor.

”Empress Nishikino and I will discuss potential ways to relieve my people, Doctor won’t you help us find a way to stop Seth?” Nefertiti smiled, the Doctor scratched his head and looked down.

”Uh sure, your majesty’s. I’ll just be.. looking around.” The Doctor nodded awkwardly, taking a few steps back. Before Maki left, however, he left her a warning. “Oi, Maki, keep her safe, alright?” He huffed, before leaving the room.

”Oh go get a new companion Doctor I’m sure that’s a great idea” he said, mocking himself. He lay the stone tablet that Nefertiti handed him on an empty plinth that stood in the corridor.

“I see you’ve changed your face since we last interacted, timelord” A deep, gravelly voice spoke, causing The Doctor to gather sweat on his brow, he turned to face the creature with a aardvark-like head.

”How did you get here, Sutekh?” The Doctor spat out. “I stopped you, in over a thousand years I put a stop to you”

”Now Doctor, no need to spoil ones future. The Osiran race has a hive mind that travels through time, I only know you because you encountered my future self” Sutekh spoke menacingly, the Egyptian God grinning menacingly. 

The Doctor wiped his sweat from his brow, thinking of his adventure with Sarah Jane Smith hundreds of years prior when he stopped Sutekh.

”But then you must know your own future, you know you’re destined for eternal imprisonment” The Doctor said, holding his sonic screwdriver in his hand and scanning Sutekh, confirming it was from an earlier point in the God’s time stream

”Time can be rewritten, timelord. Let me show you” Sutekh explained, a mummy wrapped in bandages grab the Doctor from behind, choking him into unconsciousness

* * *

”What do you think of my country, Nishikino? It is rather beautiful don’t you agree?” Nefertiti sighed with happiness, pouring a cup of wine that was gifted to her by a greek military leader.

”Yes, very” Maki replied awkwardly, rubbing her arms nervously

”and your empire, would you say it’s beautiful too?” Nefertiti asked Maki, causing her to look up.

”U-uh yeah, Japan is very beautiful this time of year, although it’s the most beautiful during springtime” Maki answered, resting her chin on her hand, “I can’t help but be worried about the Doctor, though”

”No need to worry, we haven’t fallen out of favour with all of the God’s. One of our greatest military leaders has a special connection to the God Anubis. It’s said if you hold the sword then Anubis can talk to you and through you”

”Well I’ve never spoken to a God directly before, I hope you can forgive my nervousness” Maki laughed nervously, suddenly a knock on the door was heard and a man walked in with a sheathed sword, his eyes were glowing and he had a menacing look about him.

”Mr. Serai, thank you for joining us. Would you mind helping us with your connection to Anubis?”

”I am at your service, your majesty” The man said, bowing his head and walking into the dormitory, sitting down next to Maki and unsheathing the sword.

Within an instant, the man had an aura surround him and his eyes rolled back into his head, he flicked his head forward and looked at Nefertiti with piercing eyes.

”My lord Anubis, it is a pleasure to speak to you directly.” Nefertiti said, bowing at the man holding the sword.

A voice spoke from Caravan Serai’s mouth, a voice that was not his own. “Queen Nefertiti, ruler of this great country, worshipper of the Osiran race, what is it you require of my services?”

”My lord, your father is angry with the Egyptian people, we only wish to appease him, he has been sending plagues here day after day to punish us. Please, inform us of a way we can correct our wrongs and save the Egyptian people” Nefertiti begged the god, but the possessed man simply looked down and shook his head.

”I am afraid I can be of no help to stop my fathers wrath, he bound me to this man’s spirit as a punishment, becoming nothing more than a stand, who is now attached to the sword. Sethan is a monster” The man explained the words of Anubis.

”and there’s no way you could cross him?” Maki asked curiously. Anubis glared at her through Caravan Serai’s eyes. “Excuse me, little girl. This is not your time, now run along and leave the talking to the adults”

”I was just trying to help. I’m sorry” Maki apologised, twiddling her thumbs.

”Sorry’s not enough. Leave”

Maki slammed her hands on the table and left the room with anger. She was stuck in a time period where aliens posing as God’s wanted to kill her whole race.

”Nishikino, wait!” Nefertiti cried out, before she was stopped by Caravan Serai.

”She may leave, you may never” The man said, a menacing look gleaming in his eyes as a figure of Anubis reflected in the sword. “My father promised me freedom if I helped him, I shall not let him down.”

Anubis moved through Caravan Serai, bringing the Egyptian queen into a chokehold

“You’ll never get away with this, Anubis!” Nefertiti choked.

”We already have, ‘your majesty’.” Anubis mocked Nefertiti. A last breath of air escaped her lungs as she collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Just outside the room, Maki held her hands together and paced around. “I have to find the Doctor” she mumbled to herself.

She searched high and low, all throughout the palace, inside and outside the TARDIS, the man was nowhere to be found.

”Maybe I should’ve stayed with Neffy” She mumbled to herself with a small chuckle. Looking up, she saw a group of mummies, moving towards her.

”I don’t think that’s normal...” She said to herself, turning and running in a different direction.

* * *

“Neffy? Is that you?” The Doctor said as she was brought into a room in handcuffs and sat down next to him by Caravan Serai. “Is Maki okay? Where is she, is she all right?”

”The child ran, not as brave as the companions of yours I see in my own future? Hey Doctor?” Sutekh smiled menacingly, walking towards Nefertiti and holding her chin up, with newly regained consciousness, her breath hitched as she stared one of the gods in the face.

”Such a pretty face, yet, no husband to come save you this time. Such a shame what happened to Akhenaten, he truly made for a good leader”

”What do you mean, Set?” Nefertiti spat at the false god who simply laughed in her face. 

“His death was only to make myself more powerful, don’t you know I feed off the beliefs of your people? The stronger their beliefs, the stronger I get and the sooner I can destroy this universe, preventing this silly little Doctor from putting me in my eternal prison.” Sutekh explained, bringing his face close to the Doctor. “Isn’t that right, timelord?”

”You're lying!” Nefertiti shouted, struggling to get out of her restraints. “You... you monster!”

”It’s such a shame.. if the Doctor arrived earlier he could’ve saved your husbands life. Time, such a wonderful thing, the ability to rewrite history, if I can do it once, I’ll be able to do it forever.”

”You’re right, time can be rewritten, but it can be better. We can find you a new home, your people can live as a happy race once more” The Doctor tried to negotiate, but was ignored by Sutekh. “Sutekh, please I am begging you. I don’t want to hurt you. The Osiran race can be so much more than this, don’t be so stupid!”

”With you both here now, I can reveal what my intentions were from the beginning, the Osiran’s helped the Egyptians develop their pitiful country. We built their pyramids facing due north, we did everything in our power and they don’t respect us because they fraternise with those silly greeks, and I know the future of the Egyptians. They marry Romans and Arabs, Catholics and Jews, such a sickening thought. One day they will worship sportsmen more than us Osirans.” Sutekh rambled.

”You’re not entitled to be worshipped. Please. You can change, I can help you” The Doctor bargained.

”What if I don’t agree?” Sutekh argued, a coy smile on his face.

”Oh well, I’m glad you asked.” The Doctor said with a tone of joy in his voice. “If you’re going to imprison someone, don’t let them keep their sonic screwdriver” 

Within a second, the Doctor had broken out of his restraints and started using his sonic on Sutekh, making the creature disappear.

”You killed him?” Nefertiti asked, the Doctor shook his head as he took her out of her restraints.

”Closed internal millennium loop. I determined his resonant frequency when I first scanned him earlier, I’ve been able to utilise his teleport pod over there to teleport him somewhere within the building” The Doctor said, pointing at a teleport pad, before the two could escape however, their path was blocked by Caravan Serai.

”Anubis, I’d love to stay and chat but I’ve got a girl to meet. Buh Bye!” The Doctor said, grabbing the stand users arm and forcing the sheath onto the sword, covering the sword with his jacket and taking it with him, Caravan Serai collapsing to the floor.

”So what do we know? Set, Anubis and potentially other God’s are trying to take over the world.” Nefertiti tried to understand the situation.

”Use your brain Neffy they’re aliens, not Gods. Anubis is decommissioned and we know what Sutekh looks like, as well as the fact he’s using mummies as puppets.” The Doctor mumbled to himself, before turning a corner and running into Maki.

”Doctor! You’re so mean” Maki pouted, folding her arms. “Leaving me on my own to be chased by mummies, you’re lucky Angus gave me this before he left” she said, showing the Doctor a taser she was holding.

”Okay I’m sorry” The Doctor said with a slightly high pitched tone. “Taser, brilliant, electric currents over 1.5v kill the Osiran mummies, though I’m not a fan” He said with a frown.

”Never mind that, what are we supposed to do?” Nefertiti asked, The Doctor simply smiled.

”We run” He said, grabbing to two ladies hands, he sped off down the corridor into Nefertiti’s dormitory, shutting the door behind them.

”But we’re trapped in here! This is no good Doctor!” Maki said in a panic, but he hushed her.

”Sutekh wants us alive, why? He didn’t kill us when he had the chance. My question is, why?” The Doctor questioned rhetorically.

“Maybe he’s a sadist?” Nefertiti answered, but the Doctor shook his head.

”He needs us alive, because of this” He said joyfully, pulling apart the curtains to show where the TARDIS had parked.

”The TARDIS? Why would he care for that?” Maki asked

“He said he needs belief for power, but with a time machine he can get access to the time vortex and make people have faith in him forever, making him close to omnipotent, and he also wants to rewrite all of his failures into victories” The Doctor explained, rubbing his hands together, “but there’s something he doesn’t know. This time, I know what I’m supposed to do”

The Doctor gleefully ran into the TARDIS, followed by Maki and Nefertiti, and he flicked a lever, running below the console he grabbed a coffin like box.

”Timelord Ark, bigger on the inside, suspended animation. I’ll explain later. This box is what he was found in when I first met him, we just need to trap him inside it and let history repeat itself.

“But if you let him live, he’ll kill people!” Nefertiti opposed but the Doctor shook his head, flicking a lever the TARDIS went into flight.

“If I don’t follow exactly what happened in my past, it could cause some nasty anomalies, it could end up worse” The Doctor explained. He grabbed a lever like the gear shift of a car and pushed it upwards.

“Geronimo!”

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor ran out the door, glancing at Maki and gestured with his head for her to follow.

As the two exited the TARDIS, they were met face to face with Sutekh.

”There you are Doctor, I thought I might’ve lost you. It’s been days.” Sutekh antagonised him, smiling in his face. He got close to Maki, smiling in her face.

”A girl, lost in time. So far from home. So scared, so lonely. You really think you’ll amount to something when you struggle to tell your own partner how you feel?” Sutekh taunted, Maki’s face grew red with embarrassment, and she thrust the taser she was holding into the creatures side, incapacitating him.

”Electricity! Toxic to the Osirans! Quick, Neffy. Grab the Ark!” The Doctor shouted, running back into the TARDIS. Maki’s hands shook as she looked at the creature laying on the floor.

”You... Nishikino Maki.. I thought if I killed you now, the problem wouldn’t arise” Sutekh said with a laugh, “how stupid can I be? You’re a fixed point in time”

“Alright, in the Ark you go Sutekh, see you in 3000 years!” The Doctor said, grabbing the body of the Osiran leader and throwing it into the ark and sealing it, not to be opened until 1911.

”Well, Neffy. I’ll leave that to you, as well as the Anubis sword. Let them be museum pieces, not anything else. Maki and I are going to be on our way, so enjoy ruling your kingdom!” The Doctor bid farewell, taking Maki into the TARDIS and going into flight again.

Maki looked at her hands, shaking. ‘A fixed.. a fixed point in time?’

”Maki? What’s wrong?” The Doctor asked, looking at her.

”Oh nothing, just.. yeah no that weird alien just said some stuff that upset me is all” She said, wiping a fake tear from her eye. “No need for concern”

”Well, where to next, Nishikino?” The Doctor asked with a smile.

”Wherever the wind takes us” She answered with a smile.

The Doctor could only smile at her response. He flicked another lever and shouted one word. “Geronimo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since this fic takes place in the same continuity as my JoJo x HSDXD fic ‘Diamonds are Forever’, I decided to include Caravan Serai, the original user of the stand Anubis, in order to keep the continuity somewhat linear.


	3. The Yule Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki and the Doctor get trapped in Glasgow, Scotland on Christmas Eve, 1984, something menacing has been lurking there for a while, preying on the innocent children.

“Out!” The Doctor shouted, pushing Maki out the door of the TARDIS, the two landing face first in the snow and the TARDIS dematerialising, leaving the Doctor and his companion stranded.

”What was that?!” Maki asked in confusion, but the Doctor shook his head. 

“Something forced us here. The TARDIS engines are off while we are out so we can wait for that toxic gas to dissipate.” The Doctor explained briefly, standing up and brushing himself off. He looked around and stuck his tongue out.

”Where are we?” Maki asked, turning her head to look around the estate they were in.

”Scotland, 1960s... no, 80s. Specifically, Barrhead, Glasgow.” The Doctor responded, looking around. “But that can’t be right, it’s Christmas Eve for goodness sake, where is everyone?”

As soon as Maki was on her feet, the Doctor headed towards one of the flats on the road, as Maki picked up a crumpled newspaper that had been partially burnt, lying on the snow covered pavement.

“Doctor. Come look at this” Maki said hesitantly, her eyes growing wide. The two stared at the paper.

”YULE MAN ATTACKS UP By 300% SINCE LAST YEAR” the headline read.

”All across the northern hemisphere, families are being urged to stay indoors not leave, due to the repeated attacks of what is believed to be a worldwide serial killer organisation.” Maki read the newspaper, her brows furrowed and cold sweat forming on her body. 

“You what?” The Doctor responded, grabbing the paper and reading the article, before throwing it behind him like scrap paper. “This is useless, let’s go talk to someone”

The Doctor lead the charge while Maki lagged behind a little bit, struggling to walk fast through the near waist-height snow. The Doctor marched up to the door of one of the flats that had its roof covered in snow and knocked on the door. Suddenly all the lights in the house were turned off one by one, as if being turned off by someone inside the house.

”Hello?” The Doctor spoke again, knocking on the door. “It’s the police, we just have a few questions for you”

The pair sat in silence, until they heard the door unlocking, several chains and bolts on the other side of the door, before a rather large, old man opened the door, still bound by one chain so it wouldn’t open entirely.

“Hi, Detective James McCrimmon of Balamory and my assistant Doctor Toshiko Sato, may we come in?” The Doctor introduced himself, flashing his psychic paper at the man. The man reluctantly shut the door, and opened it again, allowing the duo in. Once he had shut the door, he locked it up again, the several chains and locks used making it certain that no one could get in or out without undoing or breaking those locks. 

“I’m sorry about the wait, I’m sure you can understand due to all these attacks that happen every year” The man responded, a thick scottish accent in his voice. “The names Kenneth Bailie. Pleasure to meet the both of yous.

Kenneth kept the lights in the house off, only walking with a candle to light the path as he walked into the living room where the rest of his family sat. His wife, and his 3 children.

The Doctor and Maki both sat down, as the three children cuddling up to their mother, the oldest child, a boy in his early teens, and the youngest, a girl, no older than 8.

”We wanted to ask you some questions about this so called ‘Yule Man’” The Doctor started, before the youngest child started screaming.

”I hear him. He’s walking, he’s knocking!” The girl screeched, Maki stood up suddenly and tried to listen, the room was silent other than the screeching of the girl and the wind outside. The young girl had her hands on her ears and her eyes were covered with tears, but she could not stop screeching.

The Doctor turned his head slowly to the window, in the corner of his eye he could see a dark, near transparent figure looking in on the building. In a moment of brilliance, the Doctor jumped out of his seat and ran towards the window, using his sonic to turn on the light outside the door of the house, the looming figure disappearing and allowing the young girl to calm down.

”This. This happens every night. It’s only been for the last week” The mother said holding her youngest daughter close. Surprisingly, there was no worried tone to her voice, more of an annoyed tone like she didn’t believe it to be true.

Maki kneeled next to the little girl and gently touched her hand. “We’re going to help you”. The little girl looked up at Maki, a warm aura growing around her.

“What’s your name?” The girl asked, Maki thought for a moment, but answered according to the Doctors falsification. “Toshiko, but my friends call me Maki” Maki smiled at the little girl. “What’s yours?”

”Isla”

”So, question one, who is this creature and what does he want with Isla?” The Doctor said suddenly. “Because this isn’t just some weird creepy abduction ring, this is something bigger, and we are going to get to the bottom of it”

”Mr Bailie, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about the previous attacks?” The Doctor asked Kenneth, but the man shook his head.

”Last thing I heard, the family members who don’t hear the creature get murdered, and the children abducted” Kenneth responded.

The second oldest child, a girl only a few years older than Isla, spoke.

”He gives presents to the nice children... but...” She trailed off. ”They're made from the bodies of the children he gets”

”Don’t be ridiculous McKenzie” The mother responded, hushing her child.

”How do you know that McKenzie?” The Doctor asked, and the girl shook her head. 

“My friend got the presents last year” McKenzie responded, looking down.

“Right. I’m not going to stand for this any longer. There’s no Yule Man, it’s just a myth” The mother said, pushing Isla off her lap and getting up, walking out of the lounge, almost instantly the door slammed shut on its own and she screamed, all of a sudden, Isla started screaming too, holding her hands against her ears.

“Bailie-san!” Maki shouted, running to the door and trying to open it, the Doctor mirrored the movements, but by the time they opened the door, she was lying in a pool of her own blood. Maki fell to her knees and held back vomit.

Her internal organs had been forcefully ripped out and now decorated the staircase in place of what would normally be tinsel or fairy lights.

A message was written on the wall, a mix of blood and excrement was used to paint the message, giving the hallway a rank and disgusting smell.

”Leave. Return to Gallifrey” 

Maki walked backwards into the lounge again and fell over, falling into unconsciousness from the shock.

* * *

”I’m so sorry Mr Bailie” The Doctor said after the two had set the three children to sleep on the floor of the lounge, with Maki passed out on the couch. The pair of men sat in worry.

”I’m sorry that your companion had to see that” Kenneth responded, looking at Maki who looked uneasy in her sleep. “I’m sure it must be shocking”

”We won’t let anyone else die, and that’s a promise” The Doctor said, looking at the children sleeping. 

Kenneth looked at the Doctor with hollow eyes, like he wanted to cry but couldn’t.

”She was my high school sweetheart you know. I proposed at a Celtic game and we had Rod Stewart sing at our wedding reception.” Kenneth told the Doctor about their life together. “For years we tried to have kids but couldn’t, then all of a sudden God gifted us 3 in the span of a few years”

”I lost everyone too. My home has been destroyed, I lost my best friend and her husband too.. well.. it’s difficult to say but they’re both dead. My wife doesn’t believe I love her. It’s hard, being who I am Kenneth” The Doctor responded

“..and who are you?” Kenneth asked, causing the Doctor to sigh.

”I’m the Doctor, from the planet Gallifrey. I travel the universe and help people in need. That’s all you need to know” The Doctor responded bluntly, looking at Maki again, her eyebrows furrowed and her hand clenching into a ball slightly.

Inside Maki’s own head, there was a different situation going on.

Maki had awoken in a dimly lit room, no children, no Doctor, no Kenneth.

”Doctor!” She called out, but her voice endlessly echoed, while it got quieter the further away it got, it was evident it carried on endlessly. The sound of movement came from behind her and she turned around quickly, only able to see the backend of the creature that had scuttled past her.

“Who are you?” Maki asked the creature worriedly, looking around with wide pupils, but still unable to see.

”Nishikino Maki” The voice of an old man spoke, Maki turned to face him, and he looked like an old man, but with the face of a monster. He dressed well, but his face was horrificly mutilated, his arms were also long, reaching below his kneecaps.

“Who are you?” She asked with an angry tone to mask her fear. The man simply shrugged.

”I am the one you call the Yule man. I have no reason to harm you or the Doctor as you do not have families, but if you get in my way, you shall be harmed.” The man warned, causing Maki to scoff a giggle.

”Yeah right. Some creepy old man will hurt me? Don’t try it” Maki tried to insult the man, but he simply shrugged again.

”This is what lies ahead in your future, Nishikino Maki” The man said, showing her several visions.

In one, she was on stage at Love Live, in another, she held a baby in her arms with her boyfriend, Angus.

The tone then shifted to a far more sinister display of images. Angus’ dead body on the floor of the TARDIS, Maki’s hands soaked in his blood and tears in her eyes, her friend, Nozomi, had a bullet put through her head, as she was stood around by Maki, Angus, and several people the girl did not recognise.

Her own mother, tortured. 

Maki looked at her hands, seeing blood stains on them, a mirror appeared in front of her, but she did not see herself staring back, but rather the mutilated body of herself.

”Do you yield, Nishikino? This is all fact, everything you have seen will happen”

”Maki” She jumped out of her seat with a scream as the Doctor shook her and woke her up.

”Oh... oh my god Doctor, he’s going to kill Angus, he’s going to torture my mother, I felt their blood on my hands, it was so real I...” Maki said, freaking out and hyperventilating, the Doctor tried to soothe her but she kept breathing heavily.

”What did you see?” The Doctor asked, but Maki shook her head as cold sweat formed on her brow.

”I... I can’t do this Doctor. We need to leave”

“and leave this innocent people? We can’t Maki”

”Yeah and I’m about to lose everyone I cared about, I’d rather spend my last moments with them than sitting around risking my own life for people I’ve never met”

”He was showing you what he wanted you to see” The Doctor responded, but Maki answered back.

“I. Don’t. Care”

Maki was introverted, and she was very lonely. Truth was? She was scared of making a fool out of herself. While her parents did care for her, she often felt neglected due to her father forcing her to do several things for his own gain. That changed when she met μ’s and especially Angus.

She couldn’t lose them, not anyone.

“Do you think I haven’t lost people, Maki?” The Doctor responded angrily. “Amy Pond, Rory Williams, Donna Noble, Rose Tyler, and then there’s the ones that left, Mickey Smith, Martha Jones, Jack Harkness, Sarah-Jane Smith. My whole planet has been destroyed Nishikino Maki. I stoked the fire, I was the one who declared no more. So put that in your pipe and smoke it”

”I’m.. I'm sorry” Maki said quietly, looking down, disappointed in herself.

”Mr Bailie has lost his wife, let’s make sure he doesn’t have anymore pain. Right Maki?” The Doctor said, pulling her in for a hug. She blushed slightly and sighed.

”So, what do we do?” Kenneth asked. “We’re gonna kill that bastard before he can lay a finger on me”

”We set a trap” The Doctor said with a smile.

* * *

“Doctor, don’t be a fud. This won’t work” Kenneth said. The Doctor had placed several mirrors, chairs and strings into a strange arrangement at the top of the staircase, and he got Maki to take the children into the room behind him.

”this blocks off one entrance, now we’ve got this hallway and the one window in that room to block off. Each entrance can be perfectly held by one of us, You, Maki, and myself” The Doctor explained, buzzing his sonic screwdriver against his odd contraption.

“You three need to be good and stay quiet, otherwise Santa-san won’t come tomorrow!” Maki told the three kids. Of course, the two girls smiled but the eldest didn’t.

“Psh, as if. Santa’s not real” The boy said.

”No he so is real! Craig you big meanie!” McKenzie responded.

”Every year I made sure my chimney is clean and Santa-san comes by every year! He never misses my house” Maki said with a smug expression.

”Really??” Isla and McKenzie both said with wide, happy eyes.

”Never once missed my house! You three have to do what we tell you to do so we can stay safe tonight, okay?”

The Doctor had wiped the incident of their mother from their memories. It was too much.

”Maki.. I hear him.. he’s coming” Isla whispered to Maki. Maki hushed her, covering the three with a blanket and looking out the closed window.

“Maki, keep that window shut” The Doctor ordered, scanning the area with his sonic. Kenneth was holding a broomstick as a makeshift weapon.

”Hes coming up the stairs..” Isla whispered again, as Maki looked towards them, the door shut.

”Maki! Maki are you alright in there Maki?” The Doctor shouted, slamming on the door.

”Doctor, I think you need to look at this” Kenneth said softly, the Doctor turned and saw the Yule Man, the horrific creature, slowly walking towards them, it’s long arms dragging across the carpet due to its arched back.

”What planet are you from?” The Doctor asked. “What do you want?”

”I believe you call it the void, many creatures like myself slip through the rifts monitored by Torchwood. You would call us a parasitic specie.” The Yule Man spoke, snarling at the Doctor with a sinister smile.

”and you feed off the fear of the humans?” The Doctor interrogated. “This world is protected by me, find somewhere else.”

”Oh but Doctor, you were so close but so far. I feed on the unwilling emotions created by my actions, the unwillingness to die, to be tortured, the fear and sadness brought by the murder of their families, the humans are selfish, none would willingly become my foodstock, which makes them the perfect foodstock.”

”You disgust me” The Doctor said, his face frowning and glaring at the creature with cold eyes.

”Doctor, I have a plan.” Kenneth said, looking at the Doctor.

”No. I know what you’re thinking, absolutely not Kenneth.” The Doctor argued.

”it’s the only choice we have left. I must, to save my children” Kenneth said, running towards the Yule Man.

”Kenneth!”

”Doctor! What’s he doing?” Maki asked from the other side of the door.

”He’s... he’s going to sacrifice himself!” The Doctor shouted. Kenneth tackled the creature through an open window at the end of the hallway. The Doctor tried to chase after them, but as soon as he got to the window, both the man, and the creature, had cracked their heads on the pavement below, the creature’s injury directly paralleling that of Kenneth’s, due only to his sacrifice.

The bedroom door opened, and the Doctor fell to his knees as Maki stepped out, holding the girl’s hands.

”Doctor? What’s wrong?” Maki asked

“I couldn’t.. I couldn’t stop him. Kenneth is dead”

Christmas Morning, 1984. Three children appeared on the doorstep of a small orphanage in Glasgow, no memories of the previous night, believing the Doctor and Maki to be their previous foster family.

Craig and McKenzie carried on their lives as any other orphan would, but Isla had something different to say. The 6 year old girl gave Maki a big hug when the two went to say goodbye.

”I know what really happened, Maki.” Isla said softly, causing Maki’s eyes to open wide. “I’m sorry for your loss” Isla said, before skipping off like she had said nothing.

The Doctor and Maki were now able to enter the TARDIS safely again. There was an uncomfortable silence between them.

”I think I need to go home” Maki said softly. The Doctor only nodded, as they landed back in 2018, Morioh, The Doctor and Maki shared a hug.

A knock on the door of the TARDIS interrupted their hug, the Doctor walked towards the door and opened it, revealing Angus, Maki’s boyfriend, standing in the scorching heat of the Japanese summer.

”Doctor, I may need your help”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Christmas special chapter! The Yule Man itself is based off of the SCP with the same name (SCP-4666). In Universe he’s a similar species to Adam from Torchwood. The next chapter will be a crossover chapter with my other fic, Diamonds are Forever, which will lead into a torchwood fic in a little while if you’re into that :)  
> Merry Christmas!


	4. Diamonds Are Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki and the Doctor arrived back in Morioh, to find Maki’s boyfriend, Angus, looking for them both, requesting the Doctor’s help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!: this chapter and the next are very heavily tied to my other fanfiction, Diamond’s are Forever, which is a JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure x Highschool DxD fanfic. If you are unfamiliar with those, I have tried to explain the concepts from there in here, but the context may be best understood if you read those other chapters.

Maki wiped her eyes tiredly, she had been restless the past night after her encounter with the Yule Man. Angus had tried to keep her company and lighten the mood while the Doctor was away.

The two sat in the idol study clubroom before school started, Angus holding her hand.

”Egypt sounds like great fun!” Angus said, trying to cheer her up. “Don’t worry Maki, whatever that creature showed you, it’s false.” Angus squeezed her hand. He stood her up and the two left to go to class. Sitting down in the classroom, there were a lot of glares towards Angus as he had an argument during class with one of his peers, Higashikata Josuke.

”Good morning Class. Are we sitting comfortably?” The teacher said walking in. Angus only smiled, Maki’s jaw dropped as the man was wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie. Their teacher was the Doctor.

“Physics is a rather interesting subject. I love it, well, I love geography too. History isn’t bad either, chemistry is a bit boring though anyway! Physics” the new teacher rambled on. “Let’s see what you know, two magnets with the same poles will do what? You there, with the cool hair” The Doctor said, pointing towards Josuke. The teen sat with a large pompadour on his head.

Josuke did not answer, he merely stared off into space with a dumb grin. Maki and Angus shared an uncomfortable glare at each other before the Doctor tried to wake him up.

Not long prior, Angus and some of Josuke’s friends had theorised that he had been attacked by what is known as a Stand. Angus and Josuke were both stand users, so this was not unlikely. Josuke had been made to believe he was in love with Maki’s friend, Nico, whom had a crush on him.

”Is he always like this?” The Doctor asked, looking at Maki, who shook her head. 

The lesson continued, and at the end, The Doctor asked Josuke to stay behind.

”Higashikata, was it?” The Doctor said.

”Yes, Smith-sensei” Josuke responded. The Doctor looked at the boy and sighed. 

“You need to pay attention, otherwise your grades will suffer in the future.” The Doctor picked up his sonic screwdriver and held it towards Josuke, who looked at the device with a confused expression.

“Low-pitched psychic field surrounding the brain. Alright, Higashikata, we’re going to the Doctor’s office” The Doctor said, grabbing the boy by the arms and escorting him somewhere.

Suddenly, a white light appeared in Josuke’s face. “Pupils dilated, he’s waking up Doctor” Maki said, taking the flashlight away from his eyes. 

“Do you like it, Josuke? It’s called the TARDIS. It’s a spaceship basically, you’d understand, being a stand user and all” Angus said smugly from behind. Josuke tried to get out of his seat, but realised he was tied to a chair.

”What the hell are you doing to me you sicko?” Josuke asked, struggling to get out of his chair, Maki placed a helmet wired to the console of the TARDIS onto Josuke’s head.

”They’re gonna try and disable the psychic field controlling your brain. Kiba and I both suspect it to be a stand attack, though he couldn’t be present. We suspect it to be the user of Erase Your Social showing themselves” Angus explained, walking in front of Josuke. 

Erase Your Social was a Stand created by the Nijimura Brothers, believed to influence emotions and decisions.

“Davies you bastard!” Josuke shouted, summoning his Stand Crazy Diamond to his side, instantly Angus’s Stand, Ladbroke Grove, fired several warning shots from its pistol, grazing Josuke’s clothing. 

Crazy Diamond had a large build, it was strong and fast, and it could revert anything to a previous state by the mere touch, allowing him to heal anyone who is not dead.

On the contrary, Angus’s Stand, Ladbroke Grove, reflected his personality and occupation very much. Being an undercover agent for UNIT, it only makes sense that his stand has control of several guns and weapons, and is dressed like a soldier. 

”If you move, you’re going to be in serious shit” Angus warned. Josuke grit his teeth, but gave in.

”I’m sorry, Josuke. We’ll let you see Nico after this!” Maki said. The Doctor flicked a switch on the console and Josuke started convulsing, his eyes opening wide and his stand automatically appearing, forcing the helmet off and throwing it at Angus. As the helmet was thrown, it ripped the wires off and incidentally freed Josuke, at the same time it opened a large hole in Angus’s chest. Immediately the boy collapsed as Josuke fell from the chair.

“Angus!” Maki shouted, running to her boyfriend, the hole in his chest bleeding on the floor, covering her legs and hands in blood.

“heh.. lucky shot” Angus said, 

”You can’t.. not now!”

”I guess..” Angus coughed, “The Yule Man was right, wasn’t he?”

”but.. you can’t! I’m.. I’m pregnant” The high school girl cried. The boy simply smiled, a tear in his eye, as he stroked her cheek, staining her face red with his blood.

”Crazy Diamond!” Josuke shouted, touching his hand to the boys leg, closing the hole in his chest, Josuke panted, before collapsing again.

Angus gasped for air, still alive thanks to the heroic action by Josuke.

Maki smiled and grabbed her boyfriend into a close embrace.

”Wait.. you’re pregnant?!” Angus asked, the Doctor trotted to the TARDIS console to read something on the monitor.

” **1.5 Months Elapsed.**

 **Approx. 7.5 months until timeline convergence** ”

”Well..” Josuke panted, getting up from the floor, “at least.. at least you can be there for your kid hey?”

Angus and Josuke both stood up and looked at each other, confused where they stood with each other.

”is your head clearer?” Angus asked fearlessly.

”Fortunately, though it means I have to break Nico’s heart...” Josuke mumbled. “Oh shit, the president!”

”We’re on it, Josuke. Nice to meet you by the way. I’m the Doctor” He was greeted by the odd dressed British man.

”Josuke and Maki, you work on getting Issei, Angus and I will grab Okuyasu.” The Doctor ordered.

”Sorry for asking you to help with this Doctor” Angus said as Josuke and Maki left the TARDIS. “It’s not really your business”

”Oh I don’t mind, anyway, your friends being brainwashed and someone being forced into marriage doesn’t sit right with me” The Doctor shrugged, landing the TARDIS outside Okuyasu’s house.

“Angus. I’m going to tell you something incredibly important and you can’t tell anyone else. Especially not Maki. Is that clear?” The Doctor said to him. Angus raised his brow, crossed his arms, and asked him to continue.

”Assuming the one night you were on the TARDIS.. you and Maki might’ve.. conceived a child. The problem is what happens next. Since she is pregnant, something terrible will happen to the child.” The Doctor tried to explain.

”You what? What will happen?”

”Assuming that was when the child was conceived, there’s a chance she will.. well... have timelord DNA. I only know this because of my wife..” The Doctor trailed off.

”but what does that mean exactly?” Angus asked.

“Augmented lifespan, regenerations, so much more. Point is, Maki is going to need you now more than ever. Maki’s not important, not yet, ever since she first stepped foot in my TARDIS, I knew something was wrong. 7.5 months until she becomes important to the universe.” 

“She’s already the most important woman in the universe” Angus responded, looking at the Time Lord with a slight anger. “I’ve had enough time to think about this now. I’m going to protect her with my life. I’ll give up my role in UNIT even.”

”Anyway, we can talk about that later. Onto the Nijimura household!” The Doctor said gleefully.

Nijimura Okuyasu was another first year, in the same class as Angus, Maki and Josuke. A stand user like Angus and Josuke, Angus believes he may have been brainwashed too, along with the boy Josuke and Maki went to confront, Hyoudou Issei.

“Oh Doctor, I think a little disguise may be in order. Okuyasu may be a meathead, but he’ll recognise both of us.” Angus suggested. He cracked a smile. “Have you ever read Tintin?”

The two stood outside the Nijimura household, dressed in identical black suits, with a black tie, brown shoes, a brown cane, a black bowler hat, and both wearing a faux moustache.

Okuyasu opened the door, as soon as he made eye contact with the duo, his jaw dropped.

”Hi, Nijimura-san, correct? I’m Thompson, with a P, like Physics” The Doctor introduced himself, holding up his psychic paper, before putting it behind his back for Angus to grab

”and I’m Thomson, without a P, like antidisestablishmentarianism“ Angus introduced, using the most ridiculous word without a P in it.

”We’re police officers” They said in unison, Angus trying his hardest not to laugh and break character.

”What do ya want?” Okuyasu grumbled at the two brits.

”May we come in? It’s awfully hot out here, especially while being dressed in black” The Doctor said in his act, Okuyasu glared at the duo, but let them inside.

”I do say Thompson, this is quite the quaint little place, wouldn’t you agree?” Angus asked the Doctor.

”I do agree Thomson. The man has exquisite taste in furniture” The Doctor responded.

The three sat down in Okuyasu’s living room, a very run down couch in the centre which Okuyasu sat on, The Doctor and Angus sitting in two wooden chairs.

“So. What do ya want?”

”Simply put my good sir, we are here on orders of Sirzechs Lucifer and Kujo Jotaro. We have been told they wish for you to help them defeat Riser Phoenix” Angus explained. Okuyasu crossed his arms.

”Not interested.”

”Why not?” The Doctor questioned

”Just because I have a Stand doesn’t mean I have to help” Okuyasu said

”a what?” The Doctor asked, pretending to not know.

”It’s a type of bodily fungus” Angus joked

”Poor fellow. He should get that checked out” The Doctor responded

”I’m not helping. Get out my house”

“Alright gig’s up Doctor” Angus sighed, taking off his hat and moustache. “Okuyasu, we seriously need your help.”

”Why should I help you, Davies?”

”If you help us we can help you track down your brothers killer.”

Okuyasu’s brother, Nijimura Keicho, had been killed by an enemy stand called Red Hot Chilli Pepper. Red Hot Chilli Pepper, Erase Your Social, Angus’ Stand, Ladbroke Grove, and Okuyasu’s Stand, The Hand, were all born from the same Stand Arrow that was in the possession of Okuyasu’s brother before being stolen by Red Hot Chilli Pepper.

”Red Hot Chilli Pepper..” Okuyasu muttered. Angus stood up and walked towards the boy, he put a hand on his shoulder, and then punched him in the face as hard as possible, knocking him out.

”I was going to negotiate!” The Doctor shouted at Angus. “You didn’t need to whack him!”

”Well, a good cunting in the face worked didn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to read Maki and Josuke’s perspective?  
> Check out Diamond’s are Forever, Chapter 10: Josuke Higashikata meets The Doctor.  
> Their perspective sheds a little insight on Maki, her heritage, and who her kid may be, and also has them negotiating with Hyoudou Issei


	5. Trip to the Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Angus find out even more about Maki’s true identity, and they must keep her safe from the truth about their child.

“Where am I?” Okuyasu rubbed his head, he looked up and saw he was in the TARDIS.

”Now now Okuyasu. Sorry about that” Angus apologised with a laugh.

”You didn’t have to clobber him though” The Doctor lectured Angus. Angus just rolled his eyes.

”What is this place?” Okuyasu asked, looking around.

“A spaceship” Angus explained in the easiest way for Okuyasu to understand, since he was not the cleverest.

”Wow! That’s cool!” Okuyasu beamed with excitement, but then fell asleep.

”I knew you hit him too hard!” The Doctor retorted to Angus, who pulled a face and left the TARDIS. It was now parked outside of Hyoudou’s house, where Josuke and Maki had to fight Issei to help him regain sense.

Angus knocked on the door and was let in by another girl in their club, Asia Argento.

”Right gents, Okuyasu is knocked out right now but he’ll be up soon. Make some last minute preparations, we leave for the underworld in an hour.” The Stand User said to them. Before he left, he added “try to wear something nice, it’s an engagement party after all”. He turned on his heel and left the house. Maki followed him outside, and Asia shut the door.

”So.. how’d it go?” Angus asked, before noticing she had weirdly enough changed uniforms, as the colour of her tie was different. “And why is your uniform different?”

”Well.. turns out Hyoudou has this really perverted thing he can do when he’s fighting where he can rip off any girls clothes without touching them... I had to borrow these off Asia.“ Maki started.

”You fought him?!” Angus asked with worry, looking at the girl and grabbing her into a hug.

”Get off me!” Maki wriggled, pushing off him. “I’ve got something I need to tell you.”

Angus raised a brow, looking at the girl who was blushing slightly. Suddenly, a ghostly figure appeared behind her. A Stand. It had mostly red and pink coloured skin, with tufts of green hair at the top. It had a feminine figure, and it had a star placed on its forehead, with music notes covering its entire body like a leopards skin.

“No... no no no” Angus worried, looking at the girl. “You can’t have”

”It gets weirder” She giggled. She pushed Angus into the TARDIS and took off her blazer, unbuttoned the top two buttons and slid down her shirt enough so he could see the base of her neck, and he noticed a star-shaped birthmark on the left, at the base of her neck.

”You’re... no. No no. This is too weird” Angus muttered, sitting down.

”Turns out I’m a Joestar too, I’m Josuke’s grand niece..” Maki said, twiddling her thumbs together.

”Whats happening you two love birds?” The Doctor asked, looking at the couple. 

“She’s a Stand user AND a Joestar”

”A Stand user with Timelord DNA...” The Doctor said to himself, and Angus shared the same thought.

Was this what was so important about their child? The Joestar bloodline was once full of strong warriors of the human race. Earning medals in the world wars. They’ve had supernatural abilities since the 19th century, when Jonathan Joestar was the heir to the family fortune.

”Blimey” The Doctor just mused, trying to hide his worried expression.

* * *

“To the underworld we go!” Angus said, skipping around the TARDIS, the Doctor looking slightly concerned

”This is pretty unbelievable...” Issei gulped and Okuyasu only nodded. Josuke just laughed at the boys who had been stricken by disbelief, they looked around the TARDIS with utter disbelief.

”This is going to be very dangerous. We have to travel through the rift that’s running under Morioh. Without stabilisers we could end up being stuck in the void for eternity, which would cause the TARDIS to collapse in on itself, it can’t survive in the void even with its shields up.” The Doctor said, scratching his head.

“The rift?” Issei asked

”Yes yes. While it’s impossible to know how long this rift has been here, it’s why Morioh is such a hot spot for you devil bunch. Anyway, I’m really not sure if we can make this journey without stabilisers. We might die. Is that okay with all of you?”

”Stabilisers?” Issei questioned, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper with the house of Gremory crest on it, not too dissimilar from the ones used to summon the Gremory family. “Grayfia gave me this last night, said i’ll need it if I wanted to go to the party.”

”Haha! Wonderful woman. Given us a signal to follow. Let’s go!” The Doctor ordered, he snatched the paper away from Issei and threw on a stethoscope, touching the paper in various places and listening to it through the stethoscope.

”Can we follow it?” Josuke asked.

”On it!” The Doctor shouted. He flipped a lever and immediately the TARDIS took flight and the console room shook all over, throwing the various people around the console room.

The TARDIS stopped shaking, all being relieved that the journey was over.

“You all have to find your own way back. I’m taking the TARDIS back home before any long term damage happens to her here.” The Doctor responded. All 5 of the passengers exited, but Angus looked at Maki with concern, the TARDIS door still open.

”Listen Maki.. I don’t know about this” Angus started.

”I can do this Angus, I’m a Stand user, I’m a Joestar! You have to let me do this.” She responded. Angus looked at the girl with extremely loving, but worried, eyes.

”You know it’s much much more than that Maki. There’s so much about me, about us, that you don’t know. The things we’ve had to do, the things we’ve seen. You wouldn’t understand” Angus explained. The three members of the Occult Research club all exchanged glares of shame-filled confusion.

”Then help me to understand.”

”I can’t”

”Maki, Higashikata left his comb in here, I don’t want it, can you come get it if you’re leaving?” The Doctor shouted from inside the TARDIS. As the red head turned, Angus nodded at The Doctor, who clicked his fingers and shut the door to the spacecraft, dematerialising with Maki inside.

”Take me back! I want to be with him!” Maki cried out, banging on the TARDIS door. “Take me back Doctor. Please!”

”I can’t”

”Why not??” Maki shouted at the Doctor angrily, her eyes covered with tears.

”Why do you think? You’re pregnant, Angus loves you and he doesn’t want you or his kid being killed” The Doctor explained. Maki turned around and stormed towards the Doctor.

”So I need his and your permission to fight, but he didn’t need mine?” Maki responded angrily. 

“You know he trusts you, he just doesn’t want to be responsible for your death, it’s why I’m always so protective over the people that travel with me. I’ve lost so many. My whole planet burned because of me. It’s turned me into who I am. He doesn’t want you to witness him hurting another”

”So you’re saying he doesn’t trust me?”

”He wants to keep you safe!” The Doctor retorted, slamming his hand on the TARDIS console. “I’m not taking you back. I’ll drop you back in Morioh if you want”

“Not while I’m still pregnant”

”Yeah fair point.”

Maki stayed silent for a moment, gripping her right arm with her left hand. The Doctor awkwardly pulled her into a hug, to which she pushed away from him.

”I don’t want hugs from you”

The Doctor felt knives in both of his hearts, he had been travelling with her for a month and a half and felt a bond with Maki, but understood.

She was still shy.

“You should get some sleep, Maki.”

”Yeah. Whatever” She responded, leaving to her bedroom down one of the many corridors of the TARDIS. The Doctor sat on the step leading up to the console and sighed.

“Go get em, Angus”

He normally was not one to advocate for violence, but it was a situation that could not be avoided. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of our brief crossover with Diamonds are Forever! Next chapter is going to be exploring the history of the rift in Morioh.
> 
> Did somebody say Torchwood?


	6. Who is Sachiko Sono?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sono Sachiko, the fifth concubine of Emperor Meiji, is having dreams of herself in what she believes to be a past life, but right before her eyes, those dreams start coming true.

**Tokyo, Japan. 1883**

”Sono-sama” one of the imperial servants knocked on the quarters of Sono Sachiko, the fifth concubine of Emperor Meiji.

“Come in. Did you say the dutch royal family were visiting this evening?” The young girl asked, only 16 at the time.

”Only the Prince, he’s called the Doctor” The servant replied, looking at the girls dressing table where there were several pieces of artwork drawn of faces and creatures that he did not recognise.

”I keep having these odd dreams that I’m in the future, those drawings over there are what I’ve seen. The man in that picture is called the Doctor too.” The Concubine spoke, getting up and picking up a drawing she drew of Maki and Angus.

”Perhaps, this was me in a past life. Nishikino Maki was my name” She pondered, a small tear in her eye, her heart aching looking at the picture, she had fallen in love with a man from her dreams.

* * *

The Doctor walked towards the imperial palace joyfully, stopping in front of the gate, chowing down on a beautiful piece of yakitori he had been gifted by a street vendor.

”Edward van Halen, visiting Dutch Royalty” he mused to the guards, stealing the name of a well known musician and a personal friend of his. The guards let him through after he showed his psychic paper. He entered the palace joyfully, immediately being introduced to the Emperor.

”Emperor Meiji-sama, meet Prince Edward Lodewijk van Halen of The Dutch Empire” One of the imperial guards announced, the two bowed to each other.

”I do hope we can continue to build relations with your empire, Van Halen-san” The Emperor politely said with a bow. The Doctor looked around awkwardly.

”Please, call me the Doctor”

”Very well, Doctor. Please follow my servants to your living quarters for your time here, we shall be eating dinner soon.”

The Doctor nodded and followed his instructions, later coming down to the dining hall where the Emperor sat with his wife and several concubines, the youngest of which being Sono Sachiko, who stood up suddenly when the Doctor entered.

”It’s you...” she said, the entire room staring at her.

”Come again?” The Doctor said, looking at her with psuedo-confusion.

”Sachiko-san, please sit down” The Emperor asked

”It’s really him! It’s the Doctor!”

” _Nishikino Maki. I’ll save you”_ He thought to himself, scowling.

”It’s okay, I’ve had a lot of this the past day” The Doctor responded, bowing to Sachiko, who he knew was Maki. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sono-sama”

The two both sat down, Sachiko unable to take her eyes off of him, more out of bewilderment than anything else. He really was the man out of her dreams. 

“So Doctor, do you travel often?” The Emperor asked

“I suppose you could say that”.

“Please excuse me” Sachiko said, standing up and leaving the room to her living quarters. She looked at her drawing of him, confused. 

“Alternate names: Detective Thompson, James McCrimmon, John Smith. It’s not here? Edward van Halen.... I’ve heard that name somewhere before. He’s definitely the same.” She read out some of her notes, and laid her head on the table, crying. She drifted asleep slowly, as most nights she was restless.

_”Maki!” The Doctor shouted in the dream. “Somethings after us, they’ve got a temporal shift. The only way we can minimalise casualties is going back to the past, we have to go to the 1800s”_

_”What? I don’t follow”_

_The dream seemed to skip ahead a few seconds_

_“Edward van Halen. That’s my name” The Doctor said._

_”Angus, we are doing this for him”_ Were the final words Maki spoke before waking up in the body of Sachiko Sono once more, following a knock on the door from the Emperor, she lifted her head up from the table, very tired and tears in her eyes.

”That behaviour earlier tonight was very disrespectful to the Doctor. You must apologise to him tomorrow.“ She was ordered by the Emperor, she got up and bowed to him.

”Yes Meiji-sama”

Sachiko wandered towards her bed and sat on it. It was a bed specially imported from the Netherlands, the imperial royal family had the utmost comfort and choices on what to have in their bedrooms. The Emperor followed her and sat next to her on the bed, trying to appear less like a heavenly super person to his concubine, since that was the public’s view of him.

”I keep having these dreams. It was just he was in those dreams, I keep dreaming that I’m from the future. These insane creatures from other worlds we would fight together. Scotland, Egypt, other planets, Hell. We went everywhere together” 

The Emperor leant in close, caressing the cheek of his concubine, and he leaned in to try to kiss her, but she pushed away from him.

”Sorry, my Lord, it’s just I’ve fallen in love with a man in my dreams, not the Doctor, a different man. An Englishman.”

”An Englishman?!” The Emperor asked with almost disdain in his voice. While it was true that the English were his allies since they helped reinstate him as Emperor, he could not help feel disdain for any countries other than Japan and on occasion the Netherlands.

She stood up, grabbing her drawing and showing it to the Emperor, to anyone who knew the pair of them, it was very clear that it was supposed to be them, but the Emperor couldn’t make heads or tails of it.

”Right... so he’s, a character? An invention?” 

”I’m not sure.” Sachiko replied, looking down at it again and smiling.

”Angus Davies, that’s his name. Now that I think about it, it’s rather silly, isn’t it? Falling in love with a man from a dream. Especially an Englishman”

“Quite. Get some sleep, Sachiko-san, you need it.” The Emperor addressed, walking out of her quarters and shutting the door.

”She seems to think you’re a traveller from another world, it couldn’t be true, could it?” The Emperor asked The Doctor, who sat at the table reading a book.

”I think she’s mistaken, your highness” He addressed, excusing himself and entering his quarters, where he had parked his TARDIS.

”What are they?” The Doctor asked himself. “Can’t be the family of blood, then again this situation is very similar to that one.” The Doctor mused, remembering one of his previous adventures where he had to change his biology and memories.

He entered his TARDIS and looked towards the monitor, noticing a disturbing reading.

”Rift breach? But that’s not possible..” he thought to himself, realising this was it. This was the moment when the rift was born in Morioh.

”An absence of matter, where Otonokizaka high school gets built in a few years, but a void ship breach doesn’t make sense” He argued with himself, pondering the different options that they could be.

* * *

_“Who are they, Doctor?”  
_

_“No way to know for sure, Daleks, Cybermen, a future version of Torchwood, it could be anyone”_

_”Don’t forget me. Don’t forget Angus. Whatever you do, do not lose your child.”_

_”What do you mean, Doctor?”_

_”You’re going to think you’re who you’re pretending to be, and I’ve suspended the person who you’re replacing in time so she won’t have any knowledge of being replaced”_

The teenage girl woke up again in a cold sweat, noticing the window had been left open.

She got up to close it, but glared out the window, seeing several figures moving towards the gates through the dark with strange lights flashing, like a flame that was constantly being snuffed and lit.

She shrugged her shoulders, and went back to bed.

”Who are you?!” The guards pointed their weapons at their less than friendly visitors.

”Give us the girl, give us Nishikino Maki” The voice spoke from one of them, a robotic voice. 

“It can’t be..” The Doctor mumbled, looking out the window at the gates, he stumbled, putting his shoes on and ran as fast as he could towards the entrance of the house.

”Doctor, where are you going?” The Emperor asked, but The Doctor ignored him, continuing running until he reached the front gate where the visitors.

”The Doctor is here!” One of the robotic voices screamed, as the Doctor looked at them with a mixture of fear and resentment in his eyes.

”I am here, Daleks!”


End file.
